


You Know You Want Me

by madlaw



Series: Moments In Time [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Oral Sex, Root manipulates Shaw, Sex, Shaw feigns annoyance, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey sweetie, where’re you headed?”  Debating whether to just ignore her, Shaw instead groans asking her, “Why?  You taking a census?”  Grinning, knowing she has Shaw’s attention, Root gets up and walks over to her.  Slowly running her hand along Shaw’s shoulder blades, lowering her head to whisper in Shaw’s ear, she tells her “The only body I’m counting is yours…”  Rolling her eyes, Shaw knows she can only blame herself for making it so easy for Root.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Want Me

Before Samaritan came online, there was a day where Root and Shaw had some free time for a change. While Root spent her time coding, Shaw worked out, running sprints up and down the station.  When she was done, Shaw sat down in the subway car and caught her breath, rivulets of sweat streaming down her body.  Out of the corner of her eye, Root admired Shaw’s glistening skin, the rise and fall of her chest, and the small self-satisfied smile playing across her mouth.  Root knows if she teases Shaw overtly, she'll just raise her defenses and scowl, and Root will lose the opportunity to admire her.  So she looks surreptitiously, letting herself imagine what she’d love to be doing with Shaw’s body.

Shaw knows Root is watching since she can see her reflection in the subway car’s window.  As long as Root doesn't make a big deal about it, Shaw doesn't mind Root looking at her with that half adoring half predatory gleam in her eye.  It does things to Shaw’s body she finds pleasing.  She'll take that knowledge to the grave though; no way she'll ever let Root know how much her gaze turns her on.

Sighing, Shaw decides to head to her loft to shower and change.  As she grabs her duffle bag, she hears Root calling out, “Hey sweetie, where’re you headed?”  Debating whether to just ignore her, Shaw instead groans asking her, “Why?  You taking a census?”  Grinning, knowing she has Shaw’s attention, Root gets up and walks over to her.  Slowly running her hand along Shaw’s shoulder blades, lowering her head to whisper in Shaw’s ear, she tells her “The only body I’m counting is yours…”  Rolling her eyes, Shaw knows she can only blame herself for making it so easy for Root.  Knowing she’s won this round, Root lets her off the hook.  “Come on sweetie, you must be hungry after all that exertion.  I’ll buy you a steak to replenish your reserves.”  But before Shaw even responds Root looks at her slyly.  “You never know when you might need to exert yourself again.”  _It’s only for the free steak_ , but Shaw lets Root lead her out of the subway.

As they exit the subway, Shaw turns in the direction of her place.  Root calls after her, “Hey, Minetta’s this way.”  Not turning around, Shaw tells her, “I’m sweaty.  I need to shower and change.”  Delighted at the thought of a naked Shaw, but not saying a word, Root turns to follow her.  Realizing she’s just invited Root to her place, Shaw shakes her head asking how it is Root seems to get her, without even trying, to do things that are clearly a bad idea.   Once inside the loft, Shaw glares at Root.  “Stay here and do not touch anything.”  Root nods her head yes, an innocent smile on her face.  Scoffing internally, Shaw knows Root doesn’t have an innocent bone in her body.

As she heads into the shower, Shaw debates whether to lock the bathroom door.  Then she remembers there isn’t a lock Root can’t pick; especially if she wants what’s on the other side badly enough.  She turns on the water and waits for it to turn scalding.  With the steam billowing in the air and fogging the mirror, Shaw strips and gets under the shower.  Reveling in the hot stream massaging sore muscles, she thinks about Root sitting in her living room.

Lately it’s been easier for Shaw to admit, if only in her own head, she feels drawn to Root in a way she’s never experienced before.  Most of the time she doesn’t even realize she’s letting Root into her personal space, sharing her food, maintaining physical contact.  The other day she was sitting at the desk in the subway cleaning her gun, while Root was coding on her laptop next to her.  Shaw’s gaze drifted downward and she realized their feet were intertwined.  Not wanting to draw attention to it and get Root started on a round of teasing, she said nothing and left her feet where they were.  And maybe she liked it a little.

Lust, her physical attraction to Root, was never hard for Shaw to admit.  But these other feelings Root stirs within her, she doesn't know what to do with those.  Before she can give it another thought, she feels hands coming to rest gently on her hips.  Case in point, how did Root get into the shower and behind her before she even realizes it?  “Root.  What are you doing?”  Loving the way Shaw always enunciates her name, Root smiles.  “Well sweetie, I thought that’d be quite obvious.”  Lifting Root’s hands away from her hips, holding them roughly, but not painfully, she has trouble seeing Root’s eyes through the steam.  As she holds Root’s wrists, she considers her next move.

Meanwhile, Root is standing still, not fighting Shaw’s grip, trying to wait patiently for Shaw to come to her.  When it seems that might be awhile, she slowly draws Shaw into her body.  As she feels the heat of her skin, Root hisses involuntarily.  “Why do you fight this so much?  You know you want me as much as I want you.”  Shaw looks at her calmly.  “I don't have any feelings Root.”  Root knows it's bullshit but if she pushes, Shaw will just shut down.  So instead she runs her hands along Shaw’s back, bringing them to rest on her hips.  As Root watches her eyes, she sees a look of longing that takes her breath away.  She bends down and captures Shaw's lips with her own.  What starts out slow turns fast, turns desperate, and yearning, and wild, and unpredictable.  Which Root knows pretty much describes them to a T.

Giving in to what they both know she wants, Shaw pushes Root up against the shower wall.  The tile on Root’s back feels cool as rain in autumn while the water burns hot like a flame.  Shaw holds her with one hand on the nape of her neck, leaning their heads together, and slowly begins to run her fingers over Root’s nipples, squeezing and rubbing, eliciting small involuntary gasps from Root’s lips.  Root wraps her hands around her back pulling her in closer.  “Please Sameen…” Without asking, Shaw knows what Root wants.  No warning given, she plunges into Root like she’s an oasis in the desert.  Panting, Root pushes against Shaw’s hand, wanting more, setting a rhythm with her body.  Shaw increases the number of fingers gliding in and out of Root, curling them slightly to reach the spot that will push Root over the edge.  As she pumps in and out of her, Shaw's center finds Root’s thigh and begins its own rhythm against Root’s body. 

Time blurs and Root becomes nothing but sensations, Shaw on her skin, Shaw inside her, Shaw’s lips tugging on hers, nipping, licking, sucking.  Shaw everywhere until there’s nothing but Root's intense desire taking her breath away.  Shaw rides out her own climax shortly after Root’s, by which time the water has turned cold and they both have goose bumps all over their bodies.  As they walk out of the bathroom, Shaw tugs Root onto her bed and pulls her on top.  She wants to feel Root’s mouth all over her body, wants to hear her heart beat, feel her breath catch; see the emotions play across her face.  Looking down at her, Root gives Shaw that predatory look that says Shaw’s hers and she’s going to mark her territory.  Biting down on her right earlobe enough to draw blood, Root growls into Shaw’s ear.  “Mine.”  She bites and licks her way down Shaw’s neck until she makes her way to her nipples, sucking and tugging, blowing her breath across them, sending thrilling sensations racing down to Shaw’s center until Shaw can barely breathe, her body taut with need.   She wants to stop and remind Root she doesn't belong to anyone, especially her, but her body betrays her.

Root wants to make this last, so she teases Shaw, running her tongue from her nipples down to her midriff and back again.  “Root.”  The intensity in Root’s eyes searing her skin, she pants, “I want your tongue inside me.”  Root inches her way down to Shaw’s thighs, slowly licking until she reaches her center.   Teasing Shaw’s entrance Root inhales her scent.  It’s intoxicating, this smell that’s totally Shaw.  Root can’t get enough.  Tentatively licking up and down Shaw’s folds, Root savors every taste.  As she unhurriedly slithers her tongue inside, she feels Shaw shudder beneath her.  Root alternates licking and penetrating Shaw with her tongue, holding Shaw’s hands tight with her own.  While Shaw writhes with pleasure, Root finds her own excitement building yet again. 

Without losing contact, Root shifts her position so Shaw’s mouth is pressed against Root’s own center.  Greedily seeking Root out, Shaw begins her own assault, sucking on Root’s clit while penetrating her yet again.  Root finds it hard to concentrate, her own pleasure or Shaw’s?   Increasing the pace, neither one giving an inch, they drive each other to the peak.  As Shaw’s insides clench against Root’s tongue, Root arches her back in ecstasy.  Slowly bringing each other down, they end up panting against each other. 

Shaw drags herself up Root's body.  As Root gently runs her fingers through Shaw's hair, Shaw snuggles into her neck.  Not wanting to disturb the moment, Root doesn’t say a word.  Eventually their breathing evens out and Shaw looks into Root’s eyes.  Completely unguarded Shaw sees the pain, the hope, the essence of all that is Root.  She reaches over and brushes Root’s hair out of her eyes. “You know,” Shaw begins hesitatingly, “I can’t say what you want to hear.”  Closing her eyes, Root just shakes her head yes.  “But I can tell you this,” Shaw continues, “You really turn me on.  For whatever that’s worth.”


End file.
